Normal to you
by talusancamz
Summary: Skyla is an average 14 year old to everyone who can see her. See her, remember, not know her. Normal to anyone who doesn't know what she feels, what she thinks. Skyla is a loner, but will she always be? Read Skyla's story, his life unfold before your eyes in "Normal To You"


Normal to you  
Normal is such a lie. Normal is anything but normal and if you understand me ,you've been through what I have.  
My name is Skylar,I'm 's all you need to know right now,and for your own sake,that's all I should tell you.  
Teenager years are the hardest years despite what anyone says. If you think they are "Easy",I envy you beyond words.  
Being a teen is like a living hell sometimes. You can't argue with me there, no matter what you believe.  
Of course I didn't knwo this last year, and honestly I wish I didn't know it now.  
I'm not judgemental, but I have opinions. Opinions that I don't tell everyone. But since you're here, and since you're reading this here is all I lust for;  
I simply have the desire to be everyone else's definition of "Normal".  
This is the beginning of my story, where my life really started. October 15th,2012 is when I realized what being a teenager, really means.  
Chapter 1  
"If only" I think to myself, walking alone in the hallways of South High. Watching couples walk hand in hand, smiling ,happily enjoying the first day of school.  
Being happy isn't one of my strong points. Quite Frankly, emotions aren't my strong point, unless you count being quiet as an emotion. I think a lot, 'too much for my own good' as my mother says.  
It's my first year of High School, and I'm hating it already. The cliques are already bold and I only wish I was part of one. The jocks who are just too cool to wear anything but their football jerseys, have cheerleaders by their side constantly, and get all the attention.  
The cheerleaders remind me of snakes. Always watching, waitingf for someone to make the smallest mistake so they can poison it, expose it to the whole school body of South High make it seem like murder.  
Then the Band Geeks, who don't mind me, some probably still remembering my failed attempt to play the trumpet in sixth grade.  
Mylocker is adjacent to the cafeteria, which is convenient because I like to get there before the popular kids claim every table.  
I sigh and grab my small sack lunch, heading towards the cafeteria slowly.  
"Hey, what's your name?" a not so familiar, but inviting voice says, bringing me to reality, and away from my thoughts.  
"Hey, I'm Fitch- I mean Skyla- I mean I'm Skyla Fitch. Skyla Fitch, nice to meet you." I say, nearly tripping over my own feet as I turn arround to greet the voice.  
Talking is another one of my weak points.  
The boy lets out a laugh, and from what I've observed from the jocks they were flirting with the cheerleaders, this is good.  
"I'm Tobias, Tobias Neergaard." a handsome, green-eyed brunette says in the most perfect voice you could ever imagine.  
At first I'm a deer in headlights. I can feel my eyes widening, and I see his eyes that he knows I'm not totally comfortable. I swallow hard and try to reply but nothing but a quiet, embarassing squeak comes out.  
"Would you like to go get lunch with me?" He says with a smile, saving me.  
I'm not sure if this is real, or if I'm dreaming, but as he takes my hand and begins to walk, I know this is the beginning.  
The beginning of the mad house we cal "High School"...  
And the part I don't quite understand is how I fell for him the moment we sat down at that empty lunch table.  
Chapter 2  
"Lunch is the best thing to ever happen to me." I say to myself, chuckling beneath my breath.  
But it really was. Tobias is perfect, and the fact that he doesn't even know it makes it twenty-times better.  
We talked mostly about him, which I didn't mind. Like me, he has one sibling and lives with both her parents.  
I din't mind asking about his parents because I don't want him to ask about my dad.  
Sadly, we don't have any classes together, or atleast I don't think so because as I sit in my second-to-th-last class, still with no Tobias.  
I'm a descent student, when I can focus. Which means I have gotten absolutely nothing out of today except meeting Tobias, thinking about Tobias, caring about Tobias.  
But I don't care the least.  
"You may pack your things up." my tall History teacher says, bringing me back into reality.  
I get lost in my thoughts a lot.  
"Great" I think "socializing, my favorite." I roll my eyes as a guy walks over to look about 5'6 or maybe 5'7, about the same height as me.  
"Sup? I'm Jordan." he says smoothly.  
If only I could do that, he probably has twenty admirers. I wonder why he's talking to me, and then he tells me.  
"I'm new here."  
I nod "We all are."  
"I know," he starts, "I mean I just moved in from California."  
"That explains his tanned skin" I think to myself, and that's when I notice a group of girls staring at him.  
"Uh, you might have some new 'friends' over there." I say, holding in a laugh.  
His face turns red and I can't resist laughing out loud, for real, laughing.  
I never laugh anymore. I forgot how much I enjoy it.  
He joins in slowly and uncertainly laughing as well,which makes me laugh even harder. Soon we are both laughing so hard I start coughing.  
The bell gives a ring and that's when we notice the stares, not that we care.  
"What do you have next?" He asks as we walk out of the classroom.  
"Math" I reply.  
"Oh.I have science." he says rollign his eyes.  
"Alright. Kik me later, it's 'skylafitch14'."  
And I'm off to math. I think I might actually have a friend, and this excites joke and say how they have no friends, but honestly they don't know what it's like to really be alone.

Math was okay, mainly because the teacher was one of those "you already know the rules, yhatta yhatta yhatta." kind of people. In a weird day, it amused me.  
I nearly jumped when I was assigned a seat next to Tobias, mainly because we had a class together, sitting right beside him was just a bonus.  
We didn't talk much, because the math teacher seemed to intimidate Tobias for some reason.  
We did talk a little at the end of the period though, and I lerned he knew had talked a bit in the first couple of classes, and he seemed to like him. Not in the kind of way I liked him, but in a friend way.  
I kept catching myself staring at his lips. I don't know if he noticed, but now that I think about it, he probably did. I don't care though.  
As I walk home from school, one thing is stuck in my head like glue.  
I fell like he is all I need. All I lust for is the taste of his lips against mine. Is that bad? I don't know, and I don't care. I guess it's called LOVE.  
Chapter 3  
My home life is mom works all day, and most of the night, to provide my older brother and I.  
My brother's name is Zack. He's basically everything I've wanted to be; smart, athletic, etcetera.  
He has a girlfriend too, who is basically my older sister, I mean, she's at the house more than my mom. Cara is really sweet, and she reminds me of Acacia Brinley because they could be twins.  
Honestly, I like Cara more than Zack. Zack isn't alaways what I want to be, because he loses his temper easily. Cara is basically his other half, and is the only person that can put him at ease when he blows his top.  
So when I walk into the house, I expect Cara to be there, but she's not.  
"Zack...Cara?" I ask, stepping into the house.  
"She's not here stupid!" I hear my brother yell from his room upstairs.  
I have learned to not acknowledge comments like that from anyone, but it still hurts. Not one comment, I understand that, but I'm 14 years of those comments can add up.  
I just set my stuff down by the door and jump on the couch, ignoring Zack.  
I get on my computer and log onto Facebook. I'm surprised at what I see and for a moment, I don't feel like I can breathe.  
I scroll through the ten plus private messages, and some indirect posts that I knew were geared towards Tobias and I. They were all from other girls.  
They all had their eyes on him, and by what they have said, aren't happy about lunch. Then again, who can resist his flawless smile, white skin.  
"I just sat with him" I think "How can they be jumping to conclusions already?"  
A lot of cussing went in these messages.  
I'm pretty upset until Tobias texts me.  
"Hey Skyla, lunch was awesome! Want to maybe hangout sometime?"  
He says, oblivious to the comments recently made about us.  
"Yes!" I mean to text it, but I end up yelling.  
Before I know it, I'm yelling and smiling like crazy. I don't think I remember teh last time I smiled, and it feels great.  
"Thet'd be great, text me later?" I reply simply, afraid of saying something stupid.  
That's when I realize I'm not going to be able to talk to her alone, without messing up anyway. I'll end up saying somethingthat makes him dislike me.  
Then I remember Jordan. Meybe he's good at giving advice, or maybe he's not. Time to find out.  
"Hey, I was wanting to ask you about something." I kik him, now on my phone.  
"It's about Tobias isn't it?" He replies back.  
"Maybe your not so stupid surfer boy." I say back.  
He sends me a winking emoji and replies simply "He like your innocence, I can tell that. Be yourself, it makes him happy :)"  
I don't think I've ever made anyone happy before, Tobias likes me. "Is Tobias going trough what I am?" "Does he get the same feeling I do when we talk?"  
Questions race through my head as I lay back on the couch.  
I'm probably overthinking, but by night I learned one thing about myself.  
I BELIEVE IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT :"


End file.
